


love locked down

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nobody gives up anything for free anymore.





	love locked down

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shit,” Yamapi says, kicking the door for good measure. “How could we be so stupid?”

Koyama thinks that his leader should speak for himself, but as usual doesn’t say it out loud. “How were we supposed to know that there are different keys for each closet?”

Shrugging, Yamapi twirls the useless key around his finger. Koyama watches for a second, mesmerized, and apparently Yamapi is as well because he seems to snap out of a trance when the ring slides to the floor with a defined _clang_.

Then Yamapi really does snap, and Koyama wonders not for the first time if the other man isn’t actually a robot. “Jin!”

“No,” Koyama says slowly. “Ko-ya-ma.”

“ _No_ ,” Yamapi insists, gesturing widely with his hands. “Jin has the right key.”

The question is on the tip of Koyama’s tongue, but then he thinks better of it. If anyone were to have all of the keys to every single closet in the Jimusho, it would be Akanishi Jin.

Koyama imagines that he carries them around much like a security guard – or janitor – jingling and charging horny juniors for closet time by the hour.

It’s a disturbing thought, one which is thankfully interrupted by Yamapi flipping open his cell phone. Koyama’s hope dwindles down as Yamapi frowns.

“No service?” he guesses, resigning to doom.

“No, my battery is dead,” Yamapi says solemnly, shaking his phone like that alone will bring life back to it. “We’ll have to use yours.”

Koyama doesn’t actually have Akanishi’s phone number, and Yamapi doesn’t exactly have it memorized. After a disastrous attempt at recalling the melody of the beeps and accidentally dialing complete strangers, Koyama calls Shige.

He composes himself as much as he can as he explains their situation, even though he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t take a breath the entire time.

“Relax,” Shige says in a hushed voice, and Koyama worries that he interrupted Shige’s morning class. “Just call Nishikido-kun and he can give you Akanishi’s number.”

It’s a great idea, one that Koyama wishes he would have thought of himself as he thanks Shige profusely and scrolls down his contacts list for Ryo.

“What,” Ryo answers.

“Yamapi and I got locked in a closet,” Koyama says for the second time. “He has a key but it’s not the right one. We need to get a hold of Akanishi-kun but Yamapi’s phone is dead and I don’t have his number.”

A pause. “And?”

“And I was hoping you could give me his number,” Koyama reiterates. “Please?”

“What would you guys do without me?” Ryo asks, and Koyama has a list of possible answers until he realizes that it was in fact a rhetorical question.

Then Ryo rattles off Jin’s number, but Koyama doesn’t have anything to write on and relies on Yamapi to hold it in his memory. This is not the best idea, and it takes about ten minutes for Yamapi to make a song out of it and repeat it over and over while Koyama thanks Ryo and dials Jin.

Koyama’s so frantic by this point that he forgoes the formalities and explains the situation for the third time, followed by desperate pleas for help.

Jin doesn’t reply right away, and Koyama is paranoid that he misdialed again until he hears a soft laughter that can only belong to Akanishi Jin.

“You’re locked in a closet with Pi?” he asks incredulously, with an underlying implication that Koyama doesn’t quite understand.

“Yes?” Koyama replies.

“And you’re _complaining_?” Jin laughs, and Koyama’s face burns as realization dawns.

“Akanishi-kun!” Koyama scolds with the air of someone’s mother. “I don’t think… I mean, I don’t know-”

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Jin interrupts coolly, and instantly Koyama knows that nothing good can come out of this. “If you get me off, I’ll come bring you the key.”

Koyama pales. “ _What_?”

“You heard me,” Jin goes on. “You know, you have a really nice speaking voice. If this whole idol thing doesn’t work out, you could be successful doing _other things_.”

Koyama doesn’t have to ask what ‘other things’ are. “So you want me to… talk…”

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Jin says, follows by a chuckle that is decidedly not sexy, not at all. “You clearly need to open up a little if you can’t even _say_ ‘talk dirty’.”

Gulping, Koyama stares helplessly at Yamapi, who’s distracted by the swinging string hanging from the closet’s only light source. “I don’t think I can do that, Akanishi-kun.”

Yamapi pays him no mind, just bats at the string like a cat. Koyama imagines that Yamapi could entertain himself for a _long_ time.

“Sure you can,” Jin says encouragingly, his own voice having dropped about two octaves. “Do it for freedom!”

Right now Koyama feels like he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place, but given the atmosphere that phrase takes on a completely different meaning. “Fine,” he hisses, turning to face the wall like that would make it less shameful. “What are you wearing?”

Jin laughs, but it’s not mocking at all and Koyama feels oddly comforted by the gentleness in his voice. “Just a robe. Take it off.”

Koyama never in a million years thought that he would be grateful for Akanishi’s promiscuity, but he can’t deny that it’s much easier to say these kinds of things to someone who is very receptive of them.

A deep breath, and Koyama squeezes his eyes shut for strength. “I push it off your shoulders, fingers trailing along your chest as it falls open and to the floor.”

“Mmm,” Jin drawls out in an absolutely obscene tone. “Don’t be nervous, you’re good at this.”

Koyama’s practically whispering into the phone, covering his actions with his hands to keep them from being heard. “I hover over you, just enough not to touch. What do you want, Akanishi-kun? _How do you want me_?”

Jin’s resulting moan seems to unlock something deep inside Koyama, a secret urge to take control and dominate. Right now he wants to make Jin fall apart, to make him come with only words and bend him completely to his will.

“Call me Jin,” is the answer. “And do whatever you want with me.”

Koyama imagines it in his mind, in crystal clarity thanks to the An-An shoot. Jin laying on a bed, completely nude and looking up at him through a fringe of bangs with submissive eyes, and the words flow naturally.

“Jin,” Koyama tries it out, likes how it feels on his tongue. “I’m teasing you with my fingers, stroking your inner thighs that slowly spread for me as I touch you everywhere but where you really want to be touched.”

Jin makes a choked noise that goes straight down Koyama’s pants, to the part of him that wishes Jin would just bring them the damn key so that this could possibly become real.

“Finally I touch you, feel it hard and heavy in my hand and I’m squeezing, going much too slow but I won’t speed up no matter how much you try to push up.”

Another garbled sound, one which Koyama is pretty sure is supposed to be an actual word – maybe his name? – and it fuels him more than if it was spoken coherently. The need to touch himself becomes too much and Koyama is glad that he’s facing the wall, vaguely recalls that someone else is in the room with him but it’s not nearly as important as releasing some of this tension he’s creating.

His breath leaves him with the first contact of his knuckle against the head of his cock through his strained material of his pants, and now he’s not even thinking about what he’s saying anymore. “I slide down your body, licking my lips at the sight of it as I spread you open for me. Do you want it in my mouth, Jin?”

“Fuck yes,” Jin answers, and Koyama thinks that Jin has the same option of day jobs with the way he seems to moan with his words. “ _Please_ , Koyama-kun.”

Koyama thinks about requesting to be called by his first name, but then decides that he likes the way the respect sounds on Jin’s lips. “I flick my tongue against the tip, just once, enough to taste.”

Jin’s resulting moan is accompanied by a rustling sound, like the phone was shifted by whatever action (or reaction) Jin took. Koyama imagines that he arched his back, pushing up into his own hand that’s not moving because Koyama hasn’t let him yet.

“You taste good,” Koyama tells him. “I open my lips for more, give it to me.”

Now Jin’s moving, Koyama’s sure, that distinguishable vocal range sounding shrill in his ear as Koyama cups himself through his pants and is amazed at how hard he is.

“Stop,” he says, and he’s fairly certain that the whine that follows from Jin will be at the forefront of his fantasies for a lone time. “What about me?”

“Fuck me,” Jin demands, and it sounds real. “I’m ready, just do it.”

Koyama wonders if he’s telling the truth, maybe he was touching himself _there_ as well and that’s why the phone seems to keep slipping away from him – both hands were occupied. “I do it,” is all he says, the image behind his eyes becoming too much to focus. “It’s so tight, Jin, I have to use all of my strength to pound through it.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Jin whispers. “Fuck me, baby.”

Tingles break out all over Koyama’s body and he starts to unfasten his belt, rushing to get a hand around his flesh with no care as to whether he decorates the closet wall or an old costume as long as he comes _now_.

Then his hands are batted away and it takes a second for his mind to catch up with him, to identify the man whose arms are wrapped around him from behind and pulling out his impossibly hard cock. Thick lips press into the back of his neck while a firm erection grinds against his ass, and Koyama nearly drops the phone when a steady hand strokes him from base to tip and back down again.

“Don’t stop,” Jin’s voice breaks through the haze that’s rapidly forming around Koyama’s brain. “I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” Koyama admits, and everything else he wants to say comes out in the form of staggered breaths mixed with pleading groans as he leans back against his leader’s strong frame and gladly hands over the control.

“So good,” Koyama sputters. “Come on, Jin.”

Jin’s orgasm is melodic, nearly deafening in volume but Koyama presses the phone to his ear anyway, wanting to hear it all. Then Yamapi rocks against him particularly roughly and it’s his deep grunt that inevitably sends Koyama over the edge, choking on his breath as he shudders in Yamapi’s hold and spills into the hand that milks him.

The small part of Koyama that’s still conscious feels the phone lifted from his ear, Yamapi’s one arm keeping him upright as he tells Jin which closet they’re in and ends with, “Bring the key _now_.”

“Yamapi,” Koyama says breathlessly, not even trying to stand on his own. “He made me do it.”

“Yeah, he does that,” Yamapi replies casually. “Probably I should have warned you.”

Right now Koyama is more concerned about turning around, feeling those plump lips against his own, and this is when Yamapi’s true leadership shines. Intuition leads him into Koyama’s mouth, hands sliding down to grab onto his ass as the younger man rolls his hips, a hardness pressing into Koyama’s thigh and the eldest reaches down without a second thought.

Which is how Jin finds them awhile later, Koyama drinking up Yamapi’s soft moans of appreciation from Koyama’s hand in his pants, and the next thing Koyama feels is Jin’s soft hair between his fingers as the latter immediately drops to his knees to take his best friend into his mouth.

Jin had actually left the key in the outside of the door, effectively locking all three of them inside, but they don’t even notice for another couple of hours.

In the meantime, Ryo walks by and sees the key in the lock, hears Jin and Yamapi’s noises for what they really are and pockets the key without another thought.

They’ll have to earn it back, all three of them.


End file.
